SlimeWings
SlimeWings belong Autumn he Skywing-Leafwing please ask for a SlimeWing first! Do not edit this page without my permission even if my spelling is off Appearance SlimeWings have a bit of a chubby body looking a bit like a salamander and are similar in height to a mudwing. Their horns curl once then point down. They have regular wings that fold neatly to their sides. Their snout is similar to a rainwing and mudwing, they have regular legs and talons with special ridges to help them scale walls like a gecko.Their tail is the most notable feature because of its strength and thickness its power topping a seawings tail. They have glands that secrete an extremely sticky slime-like gel these glands are located on the elbow of the legs the wingtips and the tail. The tail is the only gland that is able to spray the slime. Their scales can come in any shade of yellow, green or brown,.THeir eyes are usually blue-green or orange.They dislike the thought of jewelry but will try it sometimes. Abilities Weak fire SlimeWings breath out a short burst of yellow-ish green-ish flames, the flames aren't very hot compared to regular dragon fire but it does its job by igniting there flammable slime Sticky Flammable Slime From their glands, the slime they secret is very sticky and flammable easily. The tail gland, however, is the most dangerous because SlimeWings can shoot the slime from the tail glands they usually cover their target in slime trapping them, then simply burst flame onto the slime igniting it trapping their foe in a net of flames Fire-proof scales Since usually being covered in their own flammable slime they adapted to have fire-proof scales so if they accidentally set themself on fire so they wouldn't suffer as much damage, some scales are even completely immune to fire Wall scaling and Long tongue SlimeWings have ridges underneath their talons that able them to cling onto and climb walls similar to geckos. SlimeWings are also equipped with long chameleon-like tongues that can fling out and wrap out their target. These features lead nightwings to believe that SlimeWings are distant descendants from geckos and other lizards. Incredible sense of smell by flicking their tongues in and out they are able to detect different odors and scents. Combined with their wall climbing, fireproof, scales and dangerous slime they are frequently used as Personal guards or royal guards. They are even hired by the Bombwings to place bombs in strategic places. Culture SlimeWings don't necessarily have any festivals or gods but they do enjoy sports and games. They even have made up a game exclusive to their species. This game is called Slimeshot. The rules are no dragon is able to step out of the arena and if the ball is out of the arena the game stops till it is thrown back in. There is no biting, scratching, or mauling or setting dragons on fire of any kind allowed, however Outsmarting the opponent is. To win the game a dragon called the Slinger gets into A smaller version of a Ballista And fires a Ball covered with slime to their team, the team must get the ball past the traps and the other team, light the ball on fire and drop it into a fire pit to set the wood on fire to earn a point. The first to five points wins. During the competitive games, the arenas are usually covered in non-harming traps such as web-shooters and shallow quicksand This game has become widely popular and the slimewings who play this game on a daily basis are usually the most strategic and agile dragons in the tribe. History Slimewings history date back to an increasing colony of Mud-Sea-Rainwing hybrids which had the wings of a rainwing body of a mudwing and tail of a seawing, which more or less describes that build of a Slimewing, the slime part was thought to be a genetic mutation that had been bred into most of the hybrids by the time a true slimewing was born. About 20 years later the colony of slimewings called itself a true tribe and claimed the territory of the tip of the "tail" of pyrrhia all the way to the scavenger den. The mudwings were happy to welcome their new neighbors while the seawings weren't as excited and a few scuffles ensued. During the scuffles, the sawing realized what the slimewings were capable of especially their flammable slime so the Seawings officially gave the territory to them. Since becoming a tribe their new queen was called Queen Viscosity. The new queen was an apparently great strategist and first created the "cover your foe in slime then set them aflame with a small fire burst" strategy. When the quarrel with the seawing had ended Queen Viscosity had immediately begun plans for building her kingdom it was all fine and swell since many friendly mudwings came to help out until the nearby scavenger "castle" had been attacking settlements that were being established near it. Annoyed Viscosity had sent a group of Slimewings to scare the scavenger away by lighting a nearby field on fire with their slime. The scavenger did not back down surprisingly and Viscosity had to launch an attack on the "castle" and the tiny towns beside it. The queen had thought up a plan that said to go something along the lines of "set out a distraction party on the left flank of the castle torching any weapons then come in from the back and drop hollowed-out logs filled with Flammable slime, the distraction party will then quickly find anything worth taking and light the city on fire by firing at the logs" the plan was executed perfectly and the scavenger den was now engulfed in flames and ash. There were a few large chests full of stolen treasure in the main area but what the real discovery was a new invention which the slimewings called a Ballista (basically a giant crossbow). Amazed and enchanted at this device they figured out how to fire it and build more, now the slimewings were really a true tribe with this power threatening to fire a fast flying spear at anyone who crossed their territory. Myths A common Myth includes a tale about a Slimewing and a Rainwing. The rainwing was called Tropic and the Slimewing was called Goop. The two totally despised each other and both tried everything in their power to cause mayhem for the other. Tropic often stole precious metals fro goop and Goop would cover Topics house his in slime. No one knew why they hated each out the as the days went on their rage grew.finally the two want to settle this a 1v1, a duel was set up. A battle to the death. Both of their families were shocked but didn't try to stop them. The day of the duel came interestingly enough it was gloomy and slightly raining. Goop and tropic stood only 10 feet away ready for battle. Tropic did the first strike slashing across Goops snout. Goop hissed and shot a jet of slime at tropic gunking up his wings. The two grappled with each other hissing biting and slashing. Slash, slash, bite, venom spit, Fire shot, bite, bite, Slime spray, bite. This went on for around ten minutes when Goop had craked Tropics wings with a tail smack and had forced him to run away on claw. Little did they know that they were running into Nightwing territory and had inadvertently stumbled upon a secret Nightwing rebellion planning on overthrowing the Rainwings and moving on to conquer the Slimewings. Of course, this was horrible news to both of them and the ended their feud and combined their knowledge of pranking and setting traps to trap and chase away the Nightwing rebels out of the Rainforest. This story is often told to Rainwing and Slimewing dragonets in order to teach the value of teamwork Alliances/Tribe relationships Mudwing: Very close allies, being close relatives they have practically merged their tribes when crossing through border towns the current Queen, Queen Sludge, has very close ties to the Mudwing royal family and even has a place in their council as “ally recruiter “ these tribes will often have friendly completion such as “SlimeSleding” another sport created by the Slimewings.Hybrids are often welcomed by both tribes Skywing: Allies, they quite enjoy the skywings company and their extreme knowledge on avian species, plus if the mudwings trust them then most likely they will trust them too Sandwing: Hated enemies, when the Slimewing tribe was still forming a group of slimWings offered alliance to the sandwings and the sandwings immediately rejected them, shortly after the rejection the slimewing group was ambushed and ruthlessly murdered. Only one young adult survived with multiple stab wounds to report back.After that the SlimWings rallied together and crushed the nearest SandWin town within and hour Seawing: Neutral/cautious, Still unsure about the “mini-war” they had with them a few years ago their relationship has improved and most seawings today are sorry for fighting over territory that was rightfully the Slimewings Nightwing: neutral/suspicious, With all the rumors and lies about the Nightwings slimewings are unsure about how they feel about the nightwings in general.Some are scared the NightWings will capture them and do weird experiments with them. And they are very wary of their powers too Icewing: Alright/neutral, Slimewings see this tribe as a bit too stuck up and say that they should let loose once in awhile, they have a quite nice opinion on low ranking icewings aswell Rainwing: alright/neutral Slimewing see the rainwings as friends since their distant relatives and buried potential but are quite frustrated when the rainwings often whine about suntime or “is it time for lunch” Impreialwing: Allies, Slimewings see the philosophical ImperialWings as a mysterious and wise tribe, Their Trade relations are one of the best being the impreialwings rely on the slimewings large deposits of Titanium and the Slimewings rely on the Imperialwings inventions and contraptions Plaguewing: Enemies/neutral Knowing the Plaguewings devious strategy and their Canabil habits, they rarely trust them and are quite unsettled when one is near them ,but in the recent months Plaguewing council members have been going on relation expeditions in order to mend their dangerous name Bombwings: Allies, Upon receiving the alliance letter most Slimewings were unsure about accepting the offer, until DewSlick a royal advisor and a ranged weapons engineer convinced the queen that combining their two technological strengths could be a great help for both of the tribes. After this, the queen signed and accepted the offer and trade with this tribe has been steadily growing Sharkwings: Allies, Slimewing council heavily considered this alliance. They accepted it and are now testing out the waters (quite literally). They seem to feel a bit sorry for how the Sharkwing were treated by the seawings since slimewings partially know the experience. The alliance is steadily growing stronger. Duskwings: Names and Tribe Members SlimeWings names can be Mudwing like, the names of amphibians, or anything to do with Slime Queen: Sludge King: Newt General : Salamander Princesses: Muck, Ooze, Princes: Tar, Bayou Advisors: DewSlick, Gunk, Everglades, Category:Fanmade Tribes